Hope and Love
by Maliksgirl
Summary: Maliks love was destoryed by Ishtar one year ago. What happens when she comes back but doesn't remember anything about their past. First Fic. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome one and all to my first yugioh fanfiction!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, otherwise Malik and his Yami would be all mine! ^_^  
  
On with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
"I summon Wingweaver! And I promise you, Ishtar she will destroy you!"  
  
"I don't think so, Rose. On my next turn, I will destroy everything you hold dear!"  
  
"Not unless I power-up my angel with the power of the black pendant!"  
  
"NO! How.how did I lose? It's not possible."  
  
"It's over Ishtar, leave now."  
  
"NEVER!!!!!!!"  
  
A scream  
  
A bright flash  
  
Then blood.  
  
"Malik, I'm so sorry. I love you."  
  
She disappears, then comes his crazed laughter.  
  
Maliks POV:  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
I spring awake, covered in a cold sweat.  
  
"Why? Why do I keep dreaming about her?"  
  
I take a look at the clock and its bright numbers.  
  
"5:30. And school doesn't start for another two hours."  
  
I sit in my bed, just staring. Collecting my thoughts about the past year.  
  
The GHOULS, Battle City,  
  
And him.the one person who ruined my life greater than anyone can imagine.  
  
My murderer,  
  
My shadow,  
  
My Yami.  
  
Thank Ra, Yugi and his Yami destroyed him. Then why do I still hear his crazed laughter?  
  
I decide to get out of bed and get ready for school.  
  
"Wonder what this week holds for me?"  
  
Little did I know this week holds more than I ever bargained for. 


	2. Lunch time

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh otherwise Malik and his Yami would be mine!!!!  
Chapter 1  
  
Lunch Time:  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Lunch  
  
The one class where all the bullies in the school seem to find me.  
  
"Come back here you little shit!"  
  
I'm running down the hall with, approximately, three bullies after me.  
  
"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!"  
  
I make a sharp turn and head outside. I continue running.  
  
Until I trip.  
  
I fall face first into the dirt. They catch up and start laughing.  
  
"Did you really think you'd get away, Ryou? Now hold still."  
  
I close my eyes awaiting my daily beating, when a voice stopped them.  
  
"I suggest you leave him alone."  
  
"Who?" They look around for the person who would dare oppose them.  
  
Next thing they knew, a blur rushes past them, punching the one on the left in the stomach.  
  
Then I find Malik standing in front of me.  
  
"Malik, move aside! This doesn't concern you!"  
  
Malik just gave a little smirk and resumed his attacks on the bullies.  
  
It ended with all three bullies bloody and bruised.  
  
"We'll get you Malik."  
  
The three limped away.  
  
Malik went to the closest tree and sat down.  
  
"Thanks Malik."  
  
"No problem, Ryou."  
  
I don't know what it was, but something about Malik was different.  
  
"Uh.Malik"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. I just haven't been sleeping well."  
  
"You've been dreaming about her, haven't you?"  
  
He leans his head against the tree and chuckled.  
  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Well, it's been about a year."  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just drop the issue."  
  
"But, Malik."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! SO JUST DROP IT!"  
  
Silence. I sit next to Malik.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up Malik."  
  
He just sat there, staring at the clouds.  
  
I was about to say something, when I was interrupted.  
  
Attention Students: There is a severe storm on the way. All classes are canceled, please go home immediately. Thank you.  
  
I get up and start to head inside, when I notice Malik not moving from his spot.  
  
"Malik? Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You heard the announcement. A storm's coming, we should go."  
  
Malik let out a quick sigh before getting up and following me inside.  
  
"You have a ride, Ryou?"  
  
"Um.not really."  
  
"I'll drive you home."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"It's not a problem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
We get our things and get on Malik's motorcycle and race off. We're doing about 80, I wish Malik would be more careful; but at least I got home quickly.  
  
"Thanks Malik."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He races off, by the time he's out of sight; the rain starts to come down.  
  
I really hope Malik will be all right. 


	3. The Storm

The Storm  
Malik's POV  
  
Shit!  
  
Of course, the minute I drop Ryou off, the rain starts.  
  
The rain seems to get heavier and heavier every second.  
  
Doesn't matter. I'll be home shortly.  
  
A little rain never hurt anyone, right?  
  
I continue down the streets, the rain practically blinding me, when lightning struck a nearby tree.  
  
I heard a crack.  
  
The tree starts to fall in my direction.  
  
I make a sharp turn to avoid the tree, causing me to tumble off my bike.  
  
I hit myself against one of the lampposts.  
  
I got up, cursing myself for my bad luck.  
  
I look to where my bike would be.  
  
Trashed.  
  
I could easily fix it, if I ever get home.  
  
The rain gets heavier still.  
  
I really hate the rain.  
  
I decide to find some shelter.  
  
I pick up my bike and wheel it to the curb.  
  
I look at each house trying to find some sign of life within.  
  
My eyes land upon a small house, with the light on inside.  
  
I run up the steps and knock on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Come on."  
  
I knock again, louder than before.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
A low growl emits from my throat.  
  
I was cold, wet and very angry with whoever lived here.  
  
I start banging on the door as loudly as possible.  
  
"One minute!"  
  
Finally! An answer!  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need a place to stay. My bike's trashed and my apartment is more than twenty minutes away."  
  
"How long do you plan on staying?"  
  
"Unitl the storm's over and I could fix my bike."  
  
There was a moment of silence between us.  
  
"Bring your bike into the garage."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I run down the steps as the garage door opens. I grab my bike and head into the garage. Once inside, the garage door closes.  
  
"Come up stairs. I started a fire for you to dry off."  
  
I climb the stairs and attempt to open the door.  
  
It was stuck.  
  
"Um.excuse me, but I.uh.can't seem to open the door."  
  
"Hold on, the door does this from time to time."  
  
A kick.  
  
The jiggle of the door knob.  
  
And then the door opened.  
  
Sorry about this chapter, I know it's pretty bad. But it will get better (at least in my opinion). 


	4. Reunited?

Reunited?  
  
Malik's POV  
  
No!  
  
It's not possible!  
  
Those eyes.  
  
"Aren't you coming up?"  
  
I nod my head and follow her to the fireplace.  
  
"Sit down and dry off. I'll get some towels."  
  
Name.what's your name?  
  
She leaves the room, getting the towels she promised.  
  
It couldn't be Rose, could it?  
  
No.  
  
I killed her.  
  
She's dead.  
  
I hear her calling out from the bathroom, but I'm too busy with my own thoughts to hear her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I jump; I didn't even realize she came back with the towels. I take a towel and wrap it around myself.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you." My voice was shaky. Though whether it was from the cold or my own nerves, I didn't know.  
  
"I said ' My name is rose.'"  
  
No!  
  
It's not possible!  
  
But, everything about her is so similar.  
  
The hair. Brown and should-length.  
  
That smile. Friendly and warm.  
  
Her kindness.  
  
And those eyes.  
  
Her eyes are just as I remember.a shimmering blue, drenched in beauty and kindness.  
  
Maybe.maybe it really is Rose.  
  
No, I know it's Rose. There's no denying it, she's back.  
  
But, if it is Rose, then how come she doesn't recognize me.  
  
"My name's Malik."  
  
"Malik, nice name."  
  
She.she doesn't remember me.  
  
Why?  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I know it's Rose.  
  
My Rose.  
  
Then, why doesn't she remember me?  
  
What happened?  
  
Wait!  
  
Her Millennium Item!  
  
The Millennium Sapphire!  
  
It's gone!  
  
She always wears it.  
  
Something must have happened to her after that battle with Ishtar.  
  
"So.what made you go out in the storm?"  
  
"I needed to drop a friend home."  
  
"Hmm.lucky friend."  
  
I let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"  
  
"Sure. It's straight down on your left."  
  
I walk into the bathroom and close the door. I let out a quick sigh and look into the mirror.  
  
I look like shit.  
  
I have scratches and bruises all over.  
  
Who know a little fall like that would cause so much damage.  
  
I wash my face and dry it with the towel I had around me.  
  
When I return to the living room, I found blankets and a pillow on the couch.  
  
"I know it's not much, Malik; but."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'd like to get some rest. If you need anything, I'll be in my room. It's across from the bathroom."  
  
I nod my head and watched Rose walk into her room.  
  
I let out a small yawn and drift to sleep. 


	5. Late night talk

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I got lazy and couldn't think of what to write. But enough talk on to the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Late Night Talk:  
  
*Rose's POV* Why can't I sleep?  
  
Malik.  
  
Why does that name sound so familiar? And why is he so, I don't know, nervous around me?  
  
I look out the window, only to find the storm getting heavier and stronger.  
  
Wonder how long it will last?  
  
I turn on my side and stare at my clock. The bright numbers from my clock tell me it's 12:15. I mumble to myself as I get out of bed.  
  
I headed toward the kitchen for a little snack. I decided to stop by the living room to check on Malik first. I slowly walked in, so I don't disturb him. I found him peacefully sleeping. I turned to leave when I heard something.  
  
"No. Don't go."  
  
I turn back to Malik. I open my mouth to say something, thinking I woke him; but he was still sleeping. I stare at him as he tosses about and mutters different words.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
I lean down next to Malik. He looks scared. I shake him gently.  
  
"Malik."  
  
He's not waking up. He's covered in sweat now.  
  
What on earth are you dreaming, Malik?  
  
*Malik's POV* No.  
  
Don't go.  
  
Rose, please, stay here, don't go.  
  
"That won't be possible."  
  
No!  
  
He's gone!  
  
He has to be!  
  
"Am I Malik?"  
  
"Get out of my head, Ishtar!"  
  
"I wonder.how long will Rose last in this lifetime?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Perhaps I should go and greet Rose."  
  
"No! Stay away from her!"  
  
"Yes, I think I will. It will be nice to see her face again."  
  
"I won't allow you Ishtar!!!"  
  
I violently shoot awake.  
  
I feel my fist collide with someone's check.  
  
I search for a switch on the lamp closest to me.  
  
Where's the damn switch?  
  
Tell me that was Ishtar I punched.  
  
Tell me I'm still dreaming.  
  
Found it!  
  
I turn on the light only to find Rose on the floor, with a red and bruised check.  
  
"Rose, I.I'm sorry. I.I didn't mean to."  
  
Oh Ra, she must hate me. She must think I'm some horrible monster.  
  
"Malik, I'm."  
  
Before she finishes her sentence I break down into a forceful sob.  
  
*Rose's POV* I've never seen anyone like this.  
  
He completely broke down.  
  
"Malik, I'm fine, really."  
  
He just shakes his head before burying it into his hands.  
  
What should I do?  
  
I just met him, what could I do that won't hurt him more?  
  
Malik mutters something; but it's garbled within his sobs.  
  
I do the only thing I could think of.  
  
I sit on the couch.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
He looks at me, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
I take a deep breath and hug him.  
  
"It's all right Malik. I'm right here. Everything's all right."  
  
*Malik's POV* Rose.  
  
Her touch is so warm, so caring.  
  
I can't help but hug back.  
  
I open my mouth and two words come out.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I wish I could hold on to you forever.  
  
But I can't.  
  
I'm too dangerous.  
  
As long as Ishtar is alive and inside my mind, I can't even try to get you back.  
  
Rose broke the silence between us.  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
I pull away from Rose, staring into her eyes.  
  
Do I dare tell her?  
  
If she doesn't remember me, is it safe to tell her?  
  
It couldn't hurt, could it?  
  
I might be able to warn her against Ishtar.  
  
"Malik, what were you dreaming about?"  
  
I let out a sigh and make my decision.  
  
"Um.it's sort of difficult to explain. It's a dream I've been having for a while. I.I keep dreaming."  
  
I look at Rose, who's listening with her warm, caring eyes.  
  
She gives my hand a little squeeze, to assure and comfort me.  
  
"I dream about the woman I loved and how my.I guess you'd call him my darker half, killed her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Malik."  
  
"It's OK. I."  
  
"It's OK? Malik, no offense, but you punched me. I don't think you're OK."  
  
"I didn't mean to punch you! I thought you were.him."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The one you loved. What was she like?"  
  
"She was a lot like you. Caring, loving, beautiful."  
  
I could see Rose blush.  
  
She's so beautiful; I wish I could stay here with her forever.  
  
"Would you like me to stay with you?" Asks Rose.  
  
I look at her with disbelief and confusion.  
  
"For tonight. You seem shook up, Malik. Maybe being with someone could help. What do you say?"  
  
I nod my head and follow her to her room.  
  
"You don't have to do this for me, Rose."  
  
"I know, but I want to."  
  
We climb into bed and Rose leans her head against me.  
  
I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.  
  
Maybe there's hope for me yet. Maybe I can get her back.  
  
I drift to sleep with Rose in my arms and hope in my dreams. 


	6. A New Relationship

A New Relationship  
  
*Rose's POV* My eyes flutter open to the sight of two arms wrapped around me. I turn slightly and face Malik. I push his hair away from his face.  
  
He looks so peaceful and happy right now.  
  
I want to do more for him; but I don't know how.  
  
I feel so happy like this, with Malik holding me.  
  
Why?  
  
I just met him, didn't I?  
  
I lean toward his lips; I want to kiss him, I don't understand why though.  
  
I get close enough to feel Malik's warm breath against my lips. I get closer and closer until.  
  
Malik wakes up.  
  
I quickly pull away and stare into his lavender eyes.  
  
I could lose myself in his eyes. They seem so warm and loving; but they also seem to hide something.  
  
"Morning." I blush upon hearing his voice.  
  
"Good morning, Malik." Was my only response.  
  
He releases his hold on me.  
  
Though I was hesitant, I get out of bed and look at my clock.  
  
"Wow, it's 11:15. We must have slept through most of the morning."  
  
Malik didn't seem to mind. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to my doorway.  
  
"Um.I guess I'll be working on my motorcycle." Says Malik.  
  
"That might be a good idea. The storm is still around though, who knows when it will end." It wasn't a total lie. The storm was still around; but it was lighting up. Which means it will eventually disappear, along with Malik.  
  
Malik walks into my bathroom to change.  
  
I close my own door and change into a loose black tank top and loose jeans.  
  
Ten minutes later, I decided to check on Malik in the garage. He was there working on his motorcycle just like he said he would.  
  
Malik wore a white tank top that hung loosely on him, which revealed his bronzed skin. He also wore tight leather pants.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
Malik must have noticed me because he smiled and said, "Hey, I'm almost done. Perhaps we could do something afterwards."  
  
"Um.sure. Anything I could do to help, though?"  
  
"No, I'm pretty much done." With that he turns back to his bike and continues working.  
  
I decided to head back upstairs and wait for Malik to finish.  
  
An hour and half Later  
  
I hear Malik's footsteps, as he appears from the garage.  
  
"Took you long enough." I say as I stare at him.  
  
Malik just chuckles and says "Sorry. When I was done, I noticed something else was out of alignment and needed to be fixed."  
  
"Whatever. Hungry?"  
  
He didn't need to answer; his stomach gave a loud growl.  
  
I laugh and make Malik and myself a small meal.  
  
Malik was really hungry; he ate it so fast he nearly chocked.  
  
When we were done, I put the dishes in the sink.  
  
We were in complete silence.  
  
Malik was the one to break the silence. "So.what movies do you have?"  
  
I tried to let a smile appear on my face as I said, "The storm's over Malik."  
  
"Oh." Was the only thing he could say.  
  
I lead Malik back into the garage.  
  
Before he got on his bike, Malik grabbed my arm and asked, "Could I get your number?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Malik blushed "I mean so we could stay in touch. But, only if you want to."  
  
"Malik, I would love that."  
  
I write my number on a small piece of paper and hand it to him.  
  
He carefully placed the paper into his pocket and hopped on his bike.  
  
I opened the garage door and waved good-bye.  
  
He gave me a quick wink, before speeding off.  
  
*Normal POV* A shadowy figure stands in the trees, staring down at Rose.  
  
"So.it worked after all. This time, you will be mine. I won't allow Malik to take you from me again! You will be mine!" 


	7. Phone Conversation

Author's Note: In this chapter there will be a mental conversation between Malik and his Yami (Ishtar).  
  
//blah//-Ishtar to Malik /blah/-Malik to Ishtar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phone Conversation  
  
*Malik's POV* She gave me her number! I could stay in touch with her and get her back.  
  
When I arrived home, I threw my things on the side.  
  
I grabbed a beer from the fridge and decided to check my messages, if I had any.  
  
Only one message, that's different, I never have any messages.  
  
Hey Malik! It's me, Jounouchi!  
  
Great.  
  
The dog called.  
  
"Probably needs the homework." I mutter.  
  
Seto is letting us is his house over the weekend, so.  
  
I take a swig of my drink.  
  
We're having a party and you're invited! It's Saturday at 6:00.  
  
I take a quick look at my clock.  
  
5:30!  
  
I spit my beer out, sending it everywhere.  
  
Oh, by the way, I suggest you bring a friend, or you-know-who will be after you. Bye, see you at the party.  
  
I stare at my answering machine in awe.  
  
A party.  
  
At Seto's mansion.  
  
Invite a friend?  
  
Who could I invite?  
  
Rose!  
  
This would be the prefect thing to bring us together!  
  
I pull Rose's number from my pocket, grab the phone and dial her number.  
  
It rings once.twice.three times.  
  
"Please be home."  
  
It rang for the fifth time.  
  
I was about to hang up when I heard an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rose? It's Malik."  
  
"Oh, hi Malik. You got home all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I know this must seem sudden and all; but I was.um.wondering, if you would.um.be interested in."  
  
I was so nervous I couldn't even ask her to go to the party.  
  
"Malik. No offense; but, could you ask me whatever it is your going to ask before the night ends."  
  
I snap back into reality.  
  
"Rose, would you like to go to a party tonight? The only problem is that it starts at 6:00."  
  
"Would you be able to pick me up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I would be more than honored to go with you, Malik."  
  
"I'll see you shortly then. Bye"  
  
"Bye, Malik."  
  
I hang up the phone and get ready in the remaining time.  
  
As I was about to leave, a voice penetrates my thoughts.  
  
//Going to a party//  
  
Not now, please not now.  
  
//Going to a party. And with a date? You're such a charmer. Must get that from me.//  
  
/I'm not anything like you!/  
  
//You can't deny it. We're the same you and I. And it's only a matter of time before I come and greet the world again.//  
  
/That will never happen./  
  
I put the strongest mental block I could create between me and Ishtar. I pray to Ra that it will keep Ishtar out of the way tonight, I can't let anything screw up tonight, otherwise I could lose Rose for a second time. 


	8. Party Time

Sorry this chapter took so long, school has kept me busy and It's been hard trying to think of ideas for this.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Party Time  
  
*Bakura's POV* I'm going to kill him.  
  
I don't need this.  
  
I don't even want to be here.  
  
"Ryou." I nearly have to yell; because the music is so loud I can't even hear my own thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Bakura." Replies my hikari, while his head lies on my lap.  
  
"Remind me again.why am I here?"  
  
"You need to get out more, besides it's not that bad."  
  
I let out a sigh.  
  
A couple of months ago, Ryou and I got together. I love him; he means more to me then anything on this earth. But part of me will never stop loving.  
  
"Bakura? Is everything all right?" My hikari snaps me back into reality.  
  
"Hm.uh, yeah everything is fine."  
  
The music has given me the biggest headache in my lifetime.  
  
"I'm going home." I turn to leave when Ryou, grabs onto my arm.  
  
"Bakura. Don't leave, please.I want you here." Ryou gives me those puppy dog eyes that he's famous for, and I couldn't help but give in.  
  
"Fine. I'll stay." I said. I pulled Ryou into a kiss and then let him run off with Yugi and the others while I sat on the couch.  
  
I finally got used to the music and started to drift to sleep when a familiar voice woke me.  
  
"Hey lazy, can I sit here?"  
  
My eyes snap open and stare into a pair of lavender eyes.  
  
"Malik, for your information, I'm not lazy. I bet I do more than you."  
  
Malik chuckles and says, "If you say so."  
  
I noticed something.different about Malik.  
  
"What are you hiding?"  
  
"Whatever are you talking about, dear Bakura?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about."  
  
Our conversation was interrupted by a sweet and kind voice "Malik, thank you for bringing me."  
  
"It's not a problem." Answered Malik "By the way, meet Bakura. Bakura, this is Rose."  
  
Rose!?  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Rose.  
  
I was in shock.  
  
I was speechless.  
  
Rose ran off with Jounouchi and Yugi.  
  
"Explain!" I yelled.  
  
"Hey! Mind keeping your voice down. I don't want Rose to get worried." Replied Malik. "Yes, that is Rose. I'm not sure how, but I know it's her. But."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"She doesn't remember me, the people in this room, or ever owning the Millennium Sapphire."  
  
"She doesn't have it, does she?" I asked with disappointment  
  
Malik just shook his head.  
  
I decided it was time to change the topic. "Um.how's Ishtar"  
  
Malik gave me a puzzled look before saying "Why do you care?"  
  
I hid a blush and answered "No reason, just curious."  
  
Malik just shrugged his shoulders and turned to watch Rose in the distance.  
  
*Rose's POV* This is so much fun!  
  
I never would have expected Malik to have such amazing friends.  
  
And they're all so nice.  
  
The room was quiet for a moment before an ear-piercing voice breaks the silence.  
  
"MALIK!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turns to see the owner of the voice. She was a girl, about my age, with short brown hair and a shirt with the message "FRIENDSHIP WILL SAVE THE WORLD!" written across it. She jumped onto Malik and latched herself onto his arm.  
  
Who the hell does she think she is?!!  
  
I run to Yugi's side and ask "Yugi, who is that?"  
  
Yugi let out a quick sigh before answering, "That's Anzu. And yes, she's always like that."  
  
I feel jealousy swell up inside me.  
  
Jealousy?  
  
Why?  
  
I should have known that Malik would have a girlfriend already.  
  
Ryou was getting nervous by the on-going quietness and said, "Let's play a game!"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Jounouchi was thought of one the quickest and yells "Spin-The-Bottle!"  
  
"Good idea, Jounouchi." Said Yugi.  
  
Everyone agreed to play, though it took both Ryou and Malik to convince Bakura to finally join. Everyone sits in a circle on the floor. I decided to sit between Ryou and Malik. Anzu was on the other side of Malik, still clutching his arm.  
  
"Who's going first?" Asked Yugi.  
  
Before anyone says anything, Seto calls out "Jounouchi."  
  
"What?! Why me?" Asks Jounouchi  
  
"It was your idea." Responded Seto, with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Jounouchi just growls, before spinning the bottle.  
  
*Normal POV* The bottle spins and spins.  
  
Until it lands on Seto.  
  
Jounouchi gives Seto a shy look. He leans toward Seto to give him a quick kiss.  
  
Seto, unexpectedly, grabbed Jounouchi into a passionate kiss, in which Jounouchi couldn't help but moan.  
  
When Seto broke the kiss, everyone sat in awe at the two.  
  
"How long.?" Asked Honda  
  
Jounouchi blushed and attempted to answer, "Well, we've.um.been together.um."  
  
"For five months." Finished Seto, as he spun the bottle.  
  
The bottle landed on Yami.  
  
Seto gave the spirit a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Yami gave the bottle a hard spin.  
  
It landed on Yugi.  
  
Yugi blushed a deep red before Yami crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.  
  
Malik leaned toward Rose and said, "They've been together ever since Battle City ended. They're almost inseparable."  
  
Ryou had to remind the two boys that they were still playing and had to end their kiss.  
  
Yugi blushed oncemore and spun the bottle.  
  
It landed on Rose.  
  
Yugi gave Rose a small kiss.  
  
Rose spun the bottle as hard as she could.  
  
The bottle spun and spun, until it landed on.  
  
Malik!  
  
Rose leaned toward Malik and kissed him gently. The kiss could have gone on forever, if allowed the chance. Anzu broke the kiss by pulling Malik away from Rose.  
  
Malik glared at Anzu before spinning the bottle himself.  
  
The bottle landed on Bakura.  
  
Everyone stared at the two.  
  
"Ryou, what's the deal?" Asked Rose.  
  
"Those two used to be lovers in Battle City." Answered Ryou, still staring at his yami.  
  
Bakura stared into Malik's lavender eyes; as Malik stared into Bakura's brown one's. Bakura leaned toward Malik and gave him a quick and short kiss on the lips.  
  
Everyone looked at Bakura in confusion.  
  
Bakura remained silent, as he spun the bottle. 


	9. The Walk Home

Author's Notes: Sorry!!! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been busy with college, so I just haven't had any time to upload any chapters. I'M SO SORRY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The Walk Home *Rose's POV* Wow, we've been having so much fun that I've lost track of the time.  
  
Everyone starts to leave.  
  
Just as Jounouchi was about to leave, Seto stops him and whispers something in his ear. I couldn't help but laugh when Jounouchi face turned a deep shade of red, as he nods his head.  
  
As I turn to say good-bye to Ryou and Bakura, when something catches my eye.  
  
Anzu and Malik!  
  
They were in a tight lip lock.  
  
I couldn't hide the shock from my face. Bakura and Ryou must have noticed Malik's little display as well because they both had the same look of shock on their faces.  
  
I needed to confront Malik now!  
  
As I walk toward Malik, their kiss broke.  
  
"Bye, Malik. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Anzu, as she giggled and left.  
  
I now stood face to face with Malik. "Rose?"  
  
I slapped him. All Malik did was look at me, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Rose, why.?"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
The room turned silent, everyone starring at the two of us.  
  
"How dare you play with my emotions like that!? I thought you were different, guess I was wrong! I.I.I HATE YOU!!!" I couldn't stand to look at Malik anymore. I needed to get out of here. I thank Seto, before running out the door, hiding my face so no one could see the tears running down my face.  
  
*Bakura's POV* Ouch!  
  
That hurts.  
  
Malik looks like his heart was torn from his chest.  
  
"Ryou, go take care of Malik. I'm going after Rose."  
  
Ryou quickly glances at me, before rushing to Malik's side.  
  
As everyone goes to comfort Malik, I run out the door to catch up to Rose. It didn't take me long to catch up to her.  
  
"Rose!"  
  
She stops running, but kept her back to me.  
  
"Rose."  
  
"I'm such a baka, aren't I? Letting myself get fooled that someone like Malik could ever like me. Letting myself get hurt."  
  
I place a hand on Rose's shoulder to comfort her. She turns and faces me; her face was red from both crying and running.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence; she buried her head into my chest and started crying again. I patted her head as an attempt to calm her down.  
  
"You must hate me too, Bakura."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You probably wanted Malik for yourself and here I am making a fool out myself."  
  
"No, you have every reason for feeling the way you do towards Malik."  
  
"But, you two.you were lovers. You must still have feelings for him, don't you?"  
  
"It's difficult to explain, but I know that Malik wants to be with you. He loves you, Rose, with all his heart and soul."  
  
"How can he? He has a girlfriend already. Why would he want someone like me?"  
  
Before I got a chance to answer her question, she pulled away from me starring at the Millennium Ring, which started to glow.  
  
"What's that? What's going on?"  
  
"It's all right, Rose. It's my Millennium Ring; it's one of the seven Millennium Items. And my Ring is detecting another item."  
  
"Millennium Items?"  
  
Rose had a confused look on her face, one that looked as though she was trying to remember something.  
  
Was she remembering what happened?  
  
Her old life?  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" Asked Rose.  
  
I stare at Rose with disbelief, even though she has no memory of the Millennium Items, she is still willing to help. You've got to love that about her.  
  
I look at my Millennium Ring; it seems to point to the park across the street.  
  
"The park? Rose, perhaps you should stay here."  
  
"No way. I can take care of myself; besides I couldn't let you go by yourself. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."  
  
I nod my head and walk into the park with Rose by my side; eyes searching every possible area.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Maybe your Millennium Ring is broken, Bakura? Nothing's here."  
  
"The Millennium Ring does not brake. Though it is strange that it went off."  
  
Perhaps, Rose's item was closer than we thought.  
  
We turn to leave, when I felt a force propel me backwards; hitting myself into a tree.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Rose! Get out of here! Now!"  
  
Before Rose could make a move, a figure stepped out of the bushes and grabbed Rose.  
  
"Shadi! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Shit! Was this what the Millennium Ring was trying to tell me?  
  
Rose was trying to get out of Shadi's grasp; but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Bakura, how dare you ask me? It is none of your concern."  
  
"It is if you're taking Rose!"  
  
"Do you actually care about what happens to her? Why? She nearly killed you last time."  
  
He uses some of the ancient magic to attack me.  
  
It feels like my body is going to rip in half; I couldn't help but scream in pain.  
  
"Bakura!" Yells Rose, in concern. "Stop it! You'll kill him!" Rose attempts to stop Shadi from his attack.  
  
Scary part is.he did.  
  
"Bakura, thank Ra, I let you live for now. Ra knows you don't deserve it."  
  
He starts to drag Rose away.  
  
No!  
  
I won't allow Malik to lose Rose for a second time!  
  
I lunge at Shadi, but he predicted my attack and placed a counter-attack to stop me. My whole body gets shocked by lighting, paralyzing me. I couldn't do a thing as Rose called out my name and disappeared from sight. 


	10. An Old Flame

Author's Notes: //blah//-Ishtar to Malik /blah/-Malik to Ishtar There will be a death in this chapter, can you guess who? ^_^ Read and review. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An Old Flame  
  
*Malik's POV* She hates me?  
  
Why?  
  
What did I.?  
  
What did she.?  
  
Millions of questions run through my mind.  
  
Ryou is by my side trying to calm me down. But, it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
I lost her.  
  
I lost her for a second time.  
  
"Malik, it's all right, we're here and."  
  
"ALL RIGHT?!?! How can you say it'll be all right?! I lost her Ryou. I lost her for a second time."  
  
I stare at Ryou, waiting for those reassuring words that only Ryou could provide. Ryou didn't say anything.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
He knew I was right.  
  
I look around the room, seeing everyone whispering.  
  
//They're laughing at you.//  
  
Not him. Not now.  
  
/Shut up./  
  
//What's wrong, little one? Perhaps I could help?//  
  
/I don't need or want anything from you, Ishtar. Leave me alone./  
  
//.//  
  
Strange. Ishtar is never quiet. Maybe he finally realized that he can't push me around anymore.  
  
//Something's wrong.//  
  
/Oh? Did you just figure that out?/  
  
Ishtar seemed to ignore the sarcasm.  
  
//We're leaving.//  
  
I didn't even get a chance to protest, cause Ishtar took immediate control of my body. I ran out the door, running who-knows-where.  
  
/Ishtar! Stop! Where are we going?/  
  
I don't get an answer.  
  
Finally, we stop in the park.  
  
I lean against a tree to catch my breath.  
  
/Why'd we stop here?/  
  
//Over there.//  
  
He turns me body to a small opening. I take a couple of steps, before I find Bakura unconscious. I run to his side and shake him gently.  
  
"Bakura!? Bakura, wake up!"  
  
I look around, trying to find whoever attacked Bakura.  
  
Problem is, no one's around.  
  
Bakura slowly opens his eyes.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Malik? How'd you.?"  
  
"Long story. Mind telling me what happened?"  
  
As Bakura attempted to answer a ball of lightning flew past us, hitting a nearby tree. Within seconds, the tree exploded. Pieces of bark cut against our skin, letting blood flow freely against our skin.  
  
I search everywhere, trying to find our attacker. All I see is a blur jumping from tree to tree.  
  
Another lightning ball gets thrown at us. We jump away just in time.  
  
Whoever this is must be new with their magic; their aim isn't very good and they can't control the intensity of their shots.  
  
"I can't get close enough!" I yell  
  
"Well, figure something out!" Just as Bakura finishes he gets struck by a lightning attack.  
  
I try to get close enough to pull Bakura away; but couldn't.  
  
Damn it!  
  
Every time I get anywhere near Bakura. I get shocked myself. Bakura's screaming in pain and there's nothing I can do.  
  
//The Rod.//  
  
/What?/  
  
//Use the Millennium Rod, you idiot!//  
  
I glance at the golden rod in my hands.  
  
If I use the Millennium Rod, I could accidentally release Ishtar; but if I don't Bakura could disappear forever.  
  
I point the Millennium Rod at my target and attempt to infiltrate his mind.  
  
Ahhh!!!!!!!!  
  
There's some sort of barrier.I.I can't.  
  
The more I try, the harder it gets to concentrate. If I keep this up, then both Bakura and I will be destroyed.  
  
//Let me help.//  
  
/Help? Bullshit! You just want your freedom./  
  
//Do you want to die?//  
  
My head is pounding.  
  
Do I trust Ishtar enough to accept his help?  
  
What if he tries to kill everyone again?  
  
I fall to my knees and gasp for air.  
  
It's now or never.  
  
I let down all my mental defenses.  
  
//Thank you, little one.//  
  
/There! You have your freedom. Now help me.please./  
  
He was silent and I couldn't feel his presence anywhere.  
  
Bastard!  
  
He left me to die.  
  
I've should have known better.  
  
I started to collapse from the pressure, when I felt two hands grasp mine.  
  
"Ishtar?" My voice was nearly a whisper.  
  
"Gotten yourself into quite a mess, Malik. Let's get rid of this loser!"  
  
I got back on my feet and, thanks to Ishtar, broke through the barrier. The attacker collapsed, falling to the ground. I turn to find Bakura on the ground as well; the surprising thing was Ishtar was almost immediately by Bakura's side. He held Bakura in a gentle and caring manner.  
  
Gentle?  
  
Caring?  
  
Ishtar has never been those things, why is he starting now?  
  
*Ishtar's POV* I've never seen Bakura so hurt.  
  
So many bruises, it's a wonder he's not dead!  
  
"Malik, go find our attacker and bring him here."  
  
"Uh."  
  
"I won't harm a hair on Bakura, you have my word. I just want to make sure our attacker doesn't go running off on us."  
  
Malik nods his head before heading into the bushes. I turn my head back to Bakura. I can't help but stroke his hair. Bakura slowly opens his eyes.  
  
"Ishtar?"  
  
"Sorry it took so long."  
  
"You better be."  
  
"Hold still, I'll see what I could do with these wounds."  
  
I lay a hand on his chest and mutter a quick healing spell. It worked; but he was still in a lot of pain.  
  
"Be strong, tenshi."  
  
I lean into Bakura, pulling him into lustful and passionate kiss. I brush his tongue against his lips asking for passage into his mouth. He eagerly allowed my tongue passage. Our tongues fought for domance. We broke the kiss, gasping for air.  
  
"How long have you been standing there, Malik?" I ask.  
  
"'Tenshi?' Since when do you call anyone tenshi?"  
  
"Long story. Where is he?"  
  
Malik threw the body into the clearing. I grabbed the body and threw off the hood.  
  
ANZU!!!!!!?????  
  
I never liked her, but now I'm going to make sure she suffers in everyway imaginable.  
  
Malik grabs Anzu and shakes her awake.  
  
"Malik? You're alive! I'm so happy!"  
  
Anzu jumps to hug him, but never reached him. He punched her, leaving a giant red bruise on her right check.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, ANZU!!??"  
  
"But Malik, I."  
  
"YOU ALMOST GOT BAKURA AND ME KILLED!!"  
  
"I.I didn't mean to."  
  
Didn't mean to?  
  
How dare she make up excuses, after what she did to Bakura?  
  
I grab the Millennium Rod and unsheathed the knife.  
  
She will suffer.  
  
She will die a very slow and painful death and I will be the one to deliver it.  
  
I lunge at Anzu, ready to deliver her finally blow; when Malik pushes me aside.  
  
"Malik! What the fuck was that for?! We could have been rid of her!" Shouts Bakura.  
  
Malik seems to have ignored Bakura's comment and turned back to Anzu.  
  
"Listen Anzu. And listen carefully." Says Malik in a calm and menacing voice. "I hate you. I always have. The only reason you're still alive right now is because you're going to answer a question for me, all right?"  
  
Anzu slowly nods her head.  
  
"Good. Now: why did you attack us?"  
  
"Shadi said if I got rid of Bakura, he would take Rose and you'd stay with me."  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
Anzu nods her head, once more.  
  
//What do we do with her now?//  
  
/I'm going to help Bakura out of here. You can do whatever you'd like with Anzu./  
  
I watch as Malik helps Bakura onto his feet and out of the park.  
  
I turn to Anzu, she's now sobbing uncontrollably. If she expects any sympathy from me, she is sadly mistaken.  
  
The Millennium Rod is still in hand, ready to attack and kill. I slowly walk up to Anzu and lift the Rod above my head.  
  
I am really going to enjoy this.  
  
I bring the Millennium Rod down into her back. I take it out and watch her gasp in pain. I ram it, once more, into her back. I repeat the process over and over, her blood spraying everywhere.  
  
When I was done, all that was left of Anzu was a pile of skin and bone, swimming in a pool of her own blood.  
  
I sheathed the Millennium Rod, left the park and meet up with Malik and Bakura.  
  
"Ishtar, make sure Bakura makes it back to the others all right." Says Malik, as he turns to leave.  
  
"You can't fight him yourself." I say.  
  
"And what do you want me to do? Leave her?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
Malik gives me a puzzled look.  
  
"Bakura, can you make it back on your own?" I ask.  
  
"Of course I can! I'm not a child!" Shouts Bakura in response.  
  
"Good. Go back and tell the others what's going on."  
  
"NO! I'm not going to leave you!" Shouts Bakura. "You just came back and you're already going to get yourself killed!"  
  
I just chuckled and said. "We'll be fine. You were always one to worry."  
  
Bakura mumbles something under his breath before responding "Just.just be careful, all right."  
  
Malik and I nod our heads before running off to find Shadi and hopefully Rose. YAY!!!!!!!! ANZU'S DEAD!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Sorry to any Anzu fans out there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. 


	11. Pain

Pain *Rose's POV* I woke up in Shadi's bedroom, lying on silken sheets; surrounded by the smell of perfume and candles.  
  
It was morning.  
  
"Bakura." I whispered, remembering last night's events. He did everything in his power to protect me and now.I prayed that he wasn't dead.  
  
I slowly rose from the bed and walked to one of those full-body mirrors.  
  
My whole body ached.  
  
I looked at my reflection; my body was covered in bruises and scratches.  
  
*Flashback* "Bakura!" I shouted, as I fought against Shadi's grip. "Let me go please!" Tears were rolling down my face.  
  
"Shut up!" Shouts Shadi.  
  
I couldn't stop screaming, all I could think about was Bakura hurt and possibly dying because of me.all because he tried to save me.  
  
Shadi gives me a hard backhand across my face, causing me to stop shouting.  
  
"Now then," Shadi talked to me in a calm voice, as if I were a scared child. "By Ra, you're more beautiful than I remember." He brushes his fingers across my face.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, as he starred into my eyes.  
  
"Because I love you and I'm the one who deserves to have you." He leaned in close and presses his lips against mine.  
  
My eyes grew wide in shock. I pushed Shadi as far away from me as possible. He just chuckled and held me from running anywhere.  
  
"You always were a fiery spirit." Said Shadi after a moment of silence. He then quickly pinned me down to the bed and pulled me into another kiss.  
  
I realized what Shadi was going to do and I immediately fought to throw him off me. Instead, Shadi tied my hands together and quickly discarded my clothing. *End Flashback*  
  
I continued to stare into the mirror, not wanting to remember the rest.  
  
My clothes were torn in the fight and would barely cover my body.  
  
I noticed a small pile of clothing next to the mirror on a desk. I grab the clothing and put it on.  
  
It looked like an Egyptian garment, covering my whole body; I was grateful that it did.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
I turned to find Shadi, standing in the doorway.  
  
I kept silent.  
  
"Hungry? I could have something made if you like."  
  
How dare he act so sincere after what he did to me? I had thousands of witty responses, but instead I said "No thank you."  
  
He slowly walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
I wanted to fight back; but I had nothing. He took my innocence and love away from me. I felt like an empty shell. 


	12. The Rescue

Author's Notes: Again I'm sorry, I haven't updated sooner; school's being stupid and won't give me any free time. Also, I want to thank the few people who have reviewed. I didn't think my stuff was that good. Anyway, I'll get on with the fic. Cause there's nothing else for me to say.  
  
//blah//-Ishtar to Malik /blah/-Malik to Ishtar The Rescue  
  
*Malik's POV* We must have been searching for hours; but we found it.  
  
At least I think we found it.  
  
I don't even know what "it" is.  
  
It looks like some sort of deformed sand castle.  
  
Shadi has to be here. He's the only person with a mind as deformed as that "castle".  
  
I was about to sneak inside, when I noticed an important factor.  
  
There was no door.  
  
I hate Shadi.he makes things more complex then he necessary. Then again.It's Shadi, one of the most fucked up minds on Earth.  
  
"Ishtar, how are we supposed to get in?"  
  
Ishtar looked around carefully before responding "I have no idea."  
  
Out of frustration, I grabbed a rock and threw it at the "castle". But, instead of making contact with the wall, it went through it.  
  
I quickly glanced at Ishtar. Ishtar looked at me and mumbled "You're kidding me."  
  
I watched as Ishtar ran at the wall.and going right through it!  
  
"Some security system." I mumbled. I ran at the wall and ran through it just as easily as Ishtar did. The only problem was I didn't stop myself in time and collided with Ishtar.  
  
He wasn't too happy about that.  
  
"Watch where you're going hikari, otherwise you're going to get yourself killed." I couldn't tell whether this was a warning or a threat.  
  
"Um.Sorry." Was all I could say in response.  
  
Ishtar grunted, before turning his beck on me. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him.  
  
Anyway, back to the issue at hand.  
  
All right, we're inside now to find Rose, get out of here and get as far away as humanly possible from this thing.  
  
We walked around a bit. No sign of Rose, Shadi or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Gods.What if she's gone?  
  
What if she's dead?  
  
What if this was a trap?  
  
Ishtar must have sensed my worry and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find her. I promise you that much."  
  
We continued down the corridor; about to give up any hope of finding her here, when we heard something.  
  
"Stop! Please! Don't!"  
  
Those screams.  
  
Rose!  
  
We ran as fast as we could to the room where the screams originated from. When we entered the room we looked for any signs of security or Shadi. What we found instead was Rose unconscious on the floor. I ran to her side lifting her gently. As I lifted her, I felt something wet on my hand. When I checked to see what it was, fear flowed through my body.  
  
Blood.  
  
She's bleeding.  
  
Why?  
  
What happened?  
  
"Ishtar!" I shouted for my yami, I didn't know what else to do. I was scared. Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind.  
  
"Give her to me." Said Ishtar.  
  
I couldn't. Though I wanted to, I couldn't. I was scared. I was scared that she.  
  
That she was dead.  
  
The thought that I could lose her again. The thought that this time I wasn't going to be there to tell her how much I loved her and wanted to be with her, it was unbearable.  
  
"Malik." Ishtar's voice snapped me back to reality. "I know you're scared; but you don't let me try.then you may really lose her."  
  
I laid Rose back on the floor and took a step or two back. Ishtar knelt beside Rose and put a hand behind her head and one on her chest. He muttered a few words and next thing I know Rose's eyes flutter open.  
  
I ran, once more, to her side.  
  
"Rose, you're all right." I said, as I embraced Rose in my arms. "I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you."  
  
I turned to Ishtar to thank him.  
  
Ishtar was leaning against the wall, breathing hard.  
  
"Ishtar? Are you all right?" I asked, as I helped Rose to her feet.  
  
"It's nothing. I'll be fine in a moment." I knew he was lying; but I wasn't going to push the issue with him.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." Said Rose.  
  
I turned back to Rose and starred into her eyes. She turned away from me and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and shouted "What are you talking about?! We came here to rescue you!"  
  
Rose didn't even look at me. All she said was "There's nothing to rescue." I loosened my grip on her and she pulled away from me. "You should get out of here before he comes back."  
  
Rose's voice.it sounds so cold and empty.  
  
Why?  
  
What happened?  
  
//Malik, I hate to say it; but.we can't stay here for much longer.//  
  
/I'm not leaving her!/  
  
"I think you should have left when you had the chance." A voice interrupted my conversation with Ishtar.  
  
It was Shadi. He was standing by Rose, placing a possessive arm around Rose's waist. Rose gave me a look of helplessness. Shadi placed a kiss on Rose's cheek.  
  
"Please Shadi, just let them go. They won't come back. I promised." Begged Rose.  
  
Shadi just smirked and said "But they're intruders and intruders need to be dealt with."  
  
Before Rose had anymore time to plead with Shadi, he released a violent attack against me and Ishtar. We were able to dodge the attack.  
  
/Ishtar, what are we going to do? I don't know any magic or how to fight against it./  
  
//I'll attempt to keep Shadi busy. You try to grab Rose and get out of here.//  
  
I dodge another attack and race towards Rose. I was stopped by an attack from Shadi. I skidded across the room.  
  
/Ishtar! I thought you were going to cover me!/  
  
//I'm too weak.//  
  
/Weak? From what?/  
  
//When I healed Rose.it took a lot of energy from me.//  
  
"Really now, it's not nice leaving other people out of a conversation." Said Shadi, once again, interrupting my conversation with Ishtar.  
  
I glance at Rose, who's terrified at the moment.  
  
"Sorry Shadi." I said. "Ishtar and I were just wondering why you've decided to torture a perfect innocent girl, such as Rose."  
  
Shadi kicks me in the stomach. I double over in pain and fell to the floor. "Don't act stupid with me boy!" Shouts Shadi.  
  
"What makes you think you have any right to have her?!" I shout back. "You obviously don't love her!"  
  
//Malik! Have you completely lost your mind!?//  
  
/I know what I'm doing. At least, I think I know what I'm doing./  
  
Shadi threw another lightning ball at me. My body coursed with electricity and burned. I shouted in pain and nearly collapsed.  
  
"How dare you!" Shouted Shadi, flames dancing in his eyes. "After you and your half-wit yami killed Rose, who do you think saved the Millennium Sapphire from being stolen!? And once I had her Millennium Item, who do you think brought Rose back to life!? Once revived all I had to do was wipe her memory clean of any memories of you and she should have been mine!"  
  
I gave a sadistic smirk.  
  
He just told me exactly what I wanted to hear.  
  
I only hoped Rose heard it too.  
  
Shadi's eyes grew wide, realizing he said too much. Shadi released a more powerful attack on me. I could feel all his anger and hatred for me in this one attack.  
  
I couldn't move.  
  
I couldn't breathe.  
  
I feared I was going to die.  
  
I closed my eyes and prepared myself for my death.  
  
But, it never came.  
  
I opened my eyes in time to see Shadi thrown across the room with an attack similar to his own. I looked to find Yugi, Yami and the others in the room. Yugi and Ryou race to my side.  
  
"Malik, are you all right?" Asked Ryou.  
  
"I'll live." I answer, as I rose to my feet.  
  
I looked to Ishtar, who was attempting to assure a very worried and pissed off Bakura that he would be all right.  
  
Yami was starring at Shadi and calmly said "Shadi, release Rose and perhaps we will let you live."  
  
Shadi chuckled and responded "Let's let Rose decide who she wants to be with."  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Rose.  
  
"I...I." Rose was terrified; she was trembling and couldn't find her voice."  
  
"Rose." I started. "I want you to be happy. Even if that means I can't be with you." It hurt to say that; but it was the truth, I just want her to be happy.  
  
Rose closed her eyes and drew a breath. "Malik, I...I do love you. I really do, but." Rose was near tears and lost her voice, she could only whisper the next sentence. "I'm tainted. He stole my innocence."  
  
My mouth dropped open.  
  
She was.raped.  
  
Shadi.raped.her.  
  
I couldn't hide my shock or my rage. Ryou and Yugi had to hold me back from attacking Shadi. I wanted to say something to comfort her, but Rose wouldn't let me.  
  
"Malik please let me finish. Shadi.he also gave me the Millennium Sapphire; but I don't understand anything about it.and perhaps.perhaps he can show me what this means to me. Besides you have Anzu and."  
  
"NO!!!!!! I don't love Anzu! I love you, Rose! You mean everything to me."  
  
Before Rose could say anything else Shadi grabs Rose's wrist and says "Think about your decision carefully. Remember, they killed you once; what's to keep them from doing it again."  
  
Rose looks to me, expecting me to say it was all a lie.  
  
I let a sigh escape my lips. As much as I wanted to comfort her tell her that it never happened.I couldn't. "Rose, I can't lie to you. My yami did kill you and I.I was too weak to stop him."  
  
Shadi grins. He thinks he won.  
  
Rose turns her gaze back to Shadi. "Shadi, you tell me that you care for me and will protect me; but how can you protect me when you yourself cause me harm."  
  
Shadi's smile faded, as he released his hold on Rose. "What are you trying to say?" Asks Shadi, not liking where this is going.  
  
Rose let a small smile appear on her lips before speaking "I can tell in my heart who truly loves me, because he is not afraid to admit that he has done me harm. Therefore.I've made my decision. And I choose.Malik."  
  
Rose ran into my arms and embraced me tightly. I embraced her just as tightly and whispered in her ear. "I love you. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Rose answered "And I love you Malik. I never felt like this to anyone but you."  
  
I looked up to see a look of shock and disgust from Shadi. "How.how is it possible? I did everything to make her choose me." Said Shadi, as his face converted to one of anger and hatred. "I will destroy you all! If I can't have Rose, then no one will!"  
  
All of a sudden the whole room grew bright.  
  
"Shadi's going to blow this place to pieces!" Shouted Bakura.  
  
We all tried to run; but couldn't. Shadi had set up a barrier to keep us from going anywhere.  
  
Shadi gave one of those crazed laughs.  
  
Let me tell you something.  
  
Shadi can't laugh.its just too scary for words.but trust me he can't laugh.  
  
Shadi asked once more "Rose, are you sure this is your decision?"  
  
"Of course it is!" I shout, answering for her.  
  
"Then death it is." Said Shadi  
  
Just as his sentence finished, he released a violent attack against us. It felt as if our bodies were being pulled apart.  
  
I searched the room trying to see how the others were holding up. Everyone was protecting each other in some way.  
  
Yami was attempting to absorb most of the attack to save Yugi.  
  
Jounouchi had pushed Seto behind him to protect him, though with the look on Seto's face told me that he wanted to do the same for Jounouchi.  
  
Honda was in front of Otogi, shielding him.  
  
Ryou was being protected Bakura, who was in turn being protected by Ishtar.  
  
As for me, I was attempting to protect Rose, any way possible.  
  
Though, through all our protection, we still felt all the pain from the attack. Some of us were starting to collapse from the intensity of the pain.  
  
Rose opened her mouth to say something; but the pain was too much for her.  
  
"It's over!" Shouted Shadi. "Give Rose to me and I'll let you all live!"  
  
I was in so much pain that my body was going numb. I couldn't open my mouth to respond. The only thing I could do is tighten my hold on Rose.  
  
I wasn't going to give her up, even if it meant my death.  
  
Rose fought back her tears and shouted "STOP IT!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden, the pain stopped.  
  
It.just.stopped.  
  
I looked to Rose.  
  
Her Millennium Sapphire.it was glowing.  
  
She.she was using her Millennium Item to protect us.  
  
I released my hold of Rose and starred at her.  
  
Everyone starred at Rose in disbelief.  
  
The room grew bright and the next thing we knew is that we were outside and Shadi's "castle" was gone.  
  
Rose's Millennium Item stopped glowing and she started to fall.  
  
"Rose!" I shouted as I caught her.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
She wasn't moving.  
  
No.  
  
Please.  
  
Not after everything.  
  
Don't let me lose you again.  
  
Please wake up. That's all I can think of.Sorry.I know I sort of left it as a cliffhanger. Well.next chapter will decide it all.If Rose lives or dies.send in your reviews please. 


End file.
